rebel_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
C-3PO
C-3PO was an 3PO series protocol droid built by a young Anakin Skywalker on the planet of Tatooine in the years before the Clone Wars. Over the years, 3PO has participated in several Galactic affairs, including working with the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, working in the Republic, and later, Imperial senate, and eventually joining the early rebellion against the Galactic Empire alongside his current master, Bail Organa, and his counterpart, R2-D2. After the death of Bail on Alderaan, 3PO and R2 would come under the ownership of rebellion members Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, and Chewbacca for the rest of the Galactic Civil War, aiding this group of rebels for many years, even participating in the Battle of Endor, the battle which saw the end of the Emperor and his Empire. History Creation and Activation C-3PO was originally built by an young Anakin Skywalker, the future Darth Vader, during his time as a slave on the planet of Tatooine. After months of construction, 3PO would first be activated by Anakin shortly before he left the planet to train to become a Jedi Knight. Working with the Lars Family After Anakin left Tatooine, Watto, the toydarian slaver who owned Anakin and his mother, Shimi Skywalker, would free C-3PO, along with Shimi, when Cliegg Lars freed her from slavery, along with 3PO. While working at the Lars Family Moisture Farm, 3PO would be given an brown-ish platting by the Lars. Eventually, 3PO would return to work with Anakin when he returned to Tatooine and took 3PO with him. Battle of Geonosis After being taken from the Lars Family and reunited with his master and creator, 3PO would accompany Anakin, alongside Senator Padme Amidala and her droid, R2-D2, to the planet of Geonosis. While on Geonosis, 3PO and R2 would follow Padme and Skywalker into an Separatist droid foundry, were inside, 3PO would accidently be modified by the factory into becoming an battle droid, with his head being replaced with an battle droid's, and his head being placed on a battle droid body. As a battle droid, 3PO would fight the Jedi Knights during the Battle of Geonosis before being shot down by Jedi Master Kit Fisto, and later repaired during the battle by R2-D2, who would fix his future counterpart back to his original protocol droid state. The Clone Wars For the next three years, C-3PO would work as Padme Amidala's personal protocol droid, traveling with the Naboo Senator across the galaxy, witnessing, and sometimes participating, in the Clone Wars alongside R2. Skirmish aboard the Malevolence Mission to Rodia Orto Plutonia Stopping Separatists on Naboo Droidnapped by Cad Bane Working with a Senator Adventures during the Clone Wars Underworld of Aleen Fighting Separatists in Space Encounters on Patitie Pattuna and Balnab Capture by Pirates and General Grievous Witnessing the Rise of the Galactic Empire After the Battles of Coruscant and Utapau, C-3PO would be present on Coruscant with an pregnet Senator Amidala following the execution of Order 66 and Anakin's fall to the Dark Side of the Force. He would also later be present with Amidala, and her friends Mon Mothma and Bail Organa when they formed the Delegation of 2,000 and later, when Chancellor Palpatine reorganized the Republic into an Galactic Empire. Flying Padme to Mustafar After seeing the Senate's acceptance of the new Galactic Empire, and discovering Anakin's turn to the Dark Side, Padme would have C-3PO fly her to the lava planet Mustafar, where Anakin, now Darth Vader, would be. Upon arriving on Mustafar, Padme would be met by her secret husband, who would later force choke her in front of 3PO, who was still aboard Padme's ship. Mission to Polis Massa Moments later, after Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated Vader in a lightsaber duel on the planet, C-3PO would then fly Kenobi, and a injured Padme to the medical planet of Polis Massa. On Polis Massa, 3PO and Kenobi, along with Bail, Yoda, and R2 would witness the birth of Padme's children, Luke and Leia. In an attempt to make sure the Galactic Empire never found out that Vader had children, Bail would suggest his men wipe C-3PO's memories. Working under Bail Organa with R2-D2.]] With the unfortunate Death of Padme Amidala, 3PO and R2-D2 would begin a new line of work, aiding Imperial Senator Bail Organa in secretly forming an rebellion against the Galactic Empire. = Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic members Category:Former Republic members Category:Former Imperial members Category:Rebel supporters Category:Rebel Droid units Category:The rebellion